I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting systems for display cases and shelving units used by merchants. More specifically, the present invention relates to quick-connect and disconnect connectors forming a part of such lighting systems which ensure that no cross-wiring occurs during the assembly process.
II. Related Art
Various forms of lighting have been employed in retail establishments. Lighting is used on signage, to provide security, to accent and better display product features, to enhance the prominence and attractiveness of merchandise, and to affect the mood of customers. The eye is drawn to brighter areas of contrasting light. Reading of packaging and labeling is easier in well lighted areas.
Many retail establishments employ overhead ambient light sources and shelving units for holding merchandise. The shelving units incorporate a plurality of vertically arranged shelves. These shelves are relatively deep and opaque such that the shelves of the shelving unit cast shadows upon or otherwise limit light from reaching merchandise stored on all but the top shelf of the shelving unit. Further, such lighting and shelving units are bland and do not serve to “catch the eye” of the retail customer and do little to attract a customer to a particular item of merchandise.
Various lighting systems for shelving units have been employed to overcome these deficiencies, but they are often costly, laborious to assemble, and involve numerous electrical connections which must be made after the shelving unit is completely assembled. Further, such electrical connections typically must be taken apart before the shelving unit can be disassembled to prevent damage to the shelves, light fixtures or electrical contacts. Substantial skill and effort is required to assemble and disassemble such prior art lighting systems. If sufficient care is not exercised, such prior art lighting systems increase the risk of electrical shock or even fire. Substantial routing of wires from light fixtures to sources of electricity is required. One undesirable aspect of many such lighting systems is that, after installation, dangling wires detract from achieving the desired effect. The need therefore exists for wiring harnesses and connectors that overcome these deficiencies.